Kiss It Better
by faerietaleredux
Summary: Chad sighed. Someone dabbed a cold compress to his head, the damp terrycloth soothing his feverish skin. "There, there. Better?” Short tag to "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner."


_Note: This isn't much. Just a way too short (and no doubt mediocre) response to "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner" to mark my eventual return to the Sonny with a Chance fandom. _

Also** applepips**_,_ _have you seen the episode? What do you think of me writing a 'Tawni and the Prince' Story as part of your request for a Tawni romance?_

* * *

**Kiss It Better**

Chad sighed. Someone dabbed a cold compress to his head, the damp terrycloth soothing his feverish skin.

"There, there. Better?"

He mumbled a less than coherent "yes," before nodding back to sleep_. _

_Where was he?_ He couldn't remember. Or even bring himself to find out. His insides wanted to come _inside-_out and even the thought of moving was painful. Oh! _Had he swallowed an anvil?_

Worse than anything was the vile taste in his mouth—like rotten sardines and crunchy peanut butter. _Blech._

Someone pressed a glass to his mouth, urging him to sip. He complied reluctantly. But the water was cool and felt good sliding down his throat.

He swallowed and went back to sleep, his head cushioned by a bumpy pillow. He dreamed of talking fish and evil kiss-cams. _Stupid_ kiss-cams! They conspired against him…

.

He was vaguely aware of someone touching his wrist.

_Ouch_, it was sore.

He pulled his hand away but the person took it back, gently rubbing it with gooey salve and wrapping it in gauze.

Chad grumbled. But the person ignored him.

She spoke, but he barely registering the words—though the voice felt familiar. Sonny's maybe? _Probably another Sonny dream. Those had a mind of their own sometimes._

She laughed and continued her one-sided conversation, while he tried to tune her out. "I didn't know you were so fond of the hero role—storming in to save me from giant chopping blades. Even if they were from the garbage disposal."

She lifted a glass to his lips again and he took a sip despite himself. Hopefully this wasn't an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ where the character-of-the-week was trying to poison him again.

"…Just be glad my mom's gone for the weekend. She likes you, but not enough to let you sleep in my bed."

He choked on the water—his eyes darting open. _He was where?!_ In Sonny's bed? He was not prepared for _that_ plot twist.

Sonny sat in a chair beside the bed, smirking at him. "I see you've rejoined the land of the living."

"What's going on?" His voice sounded hoarse but his eyes took in everything—gray walls, purple bedding. The signed picture he'd given her last week (he knew she'd appreciate that). Laptop, giant fuzzy bear—or was it a squirrel?

"You got sick from Nico and Grady's sandwiches."

Yuck. He remembered now.

"Where's everyone else?" There was no way he was the only one stupid enough to eat that garbage.

"They left. Hayden's roommate picked him up. And Marshall took everyone else home. He's banned us from any and all attempts at food production."

"A wise choice." Chad tried to sit up and winced, still a little dizzy.

Sonny pushed him back against the pillow. "Don't get up too fast. Trust me on this one."

He took her advice, leaning against the headboard for support. "So who'd you call to come get me?"

She blinked uncomfortably. "Uh, No one. I don't have my phone. It was eaten by the garbage disposal, remember?"

"You have a house phone."

"Huh. I didn't think of that."

He squinted at her curiously. "You just wanted to be alone with me, didn't you?"

Instead of denying it like she usually would, a strange expression crossed her face. Not a smile, but not a smirk either. Some sort of inside joke that Chad's mind was too foggy to interpret.

"Maybe," she finally admitted, scrunching her nose and then looking him in the eyes. And smiling. A real smile this time, with a hint of mischief.

His widened.

"But then maybe I just wanted to say thanks."

_Thanks?_

"For always being ready to come to my rescue."

He watched her fingers touch his palm, carefully avoiding the bruise he'd garnered from breaking down the door.

He stopped himself from gasping at the contact, tender though it was. _Was this still a dream?_ He felt his eyelids closing themselves. _Not good._ He needed to stay awake,_ darn it!_

She leaned over, pushing the hair from his eyes.

He swallowed.

Hesitating briefly, she kissed his forehead—her lips momentarily cool against his warm skin—before pulling away.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest." She looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Meet me in the living room when you feel better. I've got 7up and hours of _I Love Lucy_ marathons."

She fluttered away, dimming the lights before leaving him alone.

.

Part of him was tempted to search her room for a diary, or something equally nefarious; but, deep down he knew that if he had any energy at all he would've marched straight into the living room and plopped himself beside Sonny on the couch.

As it was, he couldn't even pick his head up for more than two seconds.

So he turned on his side, breathing in the flowery scent of Sonny's pillow and _sighed_. His stomach grumbled and his head ached, but stronger than all that was something new prodding him uncomfortably—something only Sonny seemed to activate—his_ heart_.

* * *


End file.
